Coming home
by Jayjay1304
Summary: It smelt sweet like marshmellows but sticky like treacle.It put me in a trance as my body sunk into the concrete floor and my eyes fluttered shut and I blacked out... When Cat gets kidnapped,the whole gang is torn, especially Robbie.LOTS of Bade,Tandre.Warning, swearing and violence. No likey, no ready, kay?
1. Night MrPurple

**Ok, so this is like my first ever fanfic so tell me how I should improve and suggest any other things you might want to happen if you have any ideas!Kk!Thx xxxxxx** **Jayjay :)**

**Cat's pov**

I was reading the latest copy of the Rainbow rangers, where Polly saves Sally from Storm the evil storm cloud, when suddenly the Sesame street theme tune rang loudly on my pink,sparkly pear phone XT.I have to set my alrm to remind me of my curfew because my brother is at a mental health camp and my mom and dad are on a buisness trip to Iraq to help the less fortunate.

"Awwww man, is it time for bed already ?" I pouted at my purple friendly giraffe and then looked at my My little pony digital clock which read 9:00pm.

I stuck my bottom lip out and crossed my mommy and daddy always made me go to bed early on school nights because they always lecture me about 'growing girls need their beauty sleep' and all that fluff.

I made nod his cute little head and got under my pink fluffy my best friend Jade had to have another sleepover at my house, she would probably die because she hates the fact that I have such a pink and girly I love my bedroom because it just screams **CAT**.

I sighed and dropped down on my pillow, why can't I just be a normal teenage Robbie's voice rang through my head again: _Cat, don't listen to anyone when they say your dumb or a ditz cuz their completely perfect don't need to love you for who you are and if somone says that to you ever they'll have to deal with me."_

That speech kept on running through my head until finally I fell asleep and ebtered the land of Rainbows and pink unicorns that gallop through pretty gumdrop trees and marshmellow skies...

**Okay, so what do you think of my first chapter?Is it bad or is it good?Tell me how I can improve.**

**Happy sunday...:)xxxx**


	2. It hit me like lightning

**Okay, my second chapter cuz the first ones kinda short!Sorry!  
Anyway hopes you enjoy!xxxxxHappy Sundayxxxxx:) :) :)  
Robbie's pov**

I had just given Rex a bath and now he was arguing with me _again_ for some reason,  
"Why the hell did you use Johnson's baby shampoo when you _know_ that I like Lynx!" Rex yelled  
"Because it was on special offer!"  
"Offers can wait cause Lynx attracts the ladies!"

"What lady would ever go out with a two feet tall _JERK!"_

_"_Ooooooh, Robbie's just mad cuz Cat thinks that Northridge jock is cute_!"_

_"_Am not_!"_

_"_Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Okay that's it, you're going to bed early!"

"Wait Rob, I'm sorry, just please don-"

I had enough of Rex for one day. I was just tired of him constantly teasing me about Cat! And it was all a lie, Cat hated that jock,I could tell she was hiding her true feelings...

Anyway, I was tired so I lay down on my bed and flipped through a few channels and settled for the news.

"_Yesterday, police discovered a serial killer/kidnapper escaped from Hollywood Hills Prison Camp and is currently loose in the city of Los has been identified as Logan-James-Henderson who has kidnapped and tortured a total of 5 girls which 3 of them survived the kidnappings and 2 advise you to lock all windows and doors at night and be careful who you let into the a good evening, I am Natalie Cureman, signing off."_

That news report hit me like a streak of was running loose, in Los Angeles! The city that me and my loved ones live in! I hope nobody's been taken.I turned out the light and quickly pulled the covers over my head, trying to rush away the thought of me or one of my friends being kidnapped.

**Hope you liked it!Anything to improve my story please say and oh, I dont own Victorious!Sorry I didn't say it sooner!byeeeeexxx**


	3. Young love

**Hey ya! Sorry about the depressingly short chapters they were supposed to be one thing but I forgot! Anyway shout out to jjohnsons if ur still reading! KK byeeeexxxx**

**Oh and if I write victorious, it sooooo wouldn't be a kids show!**

**Cat's pov**

I was awoken from my wonderful dream by loud knocking on my front door, I slipped on my silk pink nightie and grabbed . I was about to twist the knob when I remembered what my brother had told me when I was 12.

_"Night Kitty-cat and before mom and dad go out and I take a walk dont open the door to anyone at night okay?"  
"Okay Oliver!"  
"Night Baby girl."  
"Nighty bro"_

That was before my brother went was , I miss him...  
But now the knocking on the door is getting louder and the temptation to see who it is, is killing me so I twisted the brass knob and tiptoed down the stairs.  
Little did I know, I was getting closer to my doom...

The key was in my hand so I put it in the lock, the key went in so I twisted it, the lock clicked and I opened the door...  
Standing there, was a blonde middle-aged woman with her hair scraped back in a neat bun, she was wearing a pencil skirt, a white blouse and a stripey blazer.  
"Hello dear, would you like to buy some of our perfume from our newest range ?" she asked me in the sweetest possible voice.

"Oooooh! perfume, can I have a sample?"

"Yes dear, they're in the truck would you like to follow me?"

I glanced down at my watch which read 3:15am,

"I don't know, it's pretty late and I don't like the dark very much."

"Oh don't worry, it won't take a second!"

"Oh well...if you insist!"

I skipped down the front path following the lady across the street and round the corner, standing right before her was a massive black truck with blackened windows and shiny metallic doors.

"Here just let me get them."She quickly scurried off to the back of the truck, I waited five minutes but she never came back,

"Oh well, maybe she just got lost..."

I turned around to get back to my house but I accidentally bumped into a massive man all dressed in black.

"Sorry sir, i'll get out of your way!"

"Not if I get you first!" He grumbled

I furrowed my eyebrows but eventually I found out what he meant, my eyes widened in shock and I quickly dodged the first attempt to grab me.  
He was not gping to give up that easily though, he stuck his foot out so i'd trip and then he quickly grabbed me as I was about to fall. I started kicking and screaming but the man got angry and put his hand over my mouth. I couldn't breathe so I kicked him, but he just got even angrier and punched me right in the face. I yelped as he threw me into the car and tied my hands and feet together. As I opened my eyes I saw another man sitting right next to eyes staring into me, he gave me the weirdist buck tooth, dirty yellow smile ever and put a wet handerchief to my smelt sweet like pink and white marshmellows but sticky like my grandfathers icky put me in a trance as my body sunk into the concrete floor and my eyes fluttered shut. The last thing I remember saying was Robbie, then I blacked out...

**Robbie's pov**

A ray of sunshine beamed through my window signalling for me to wake up. It was just another day in Hollywood, or so I thought.  
Twenty minutes later I was all ready to go to school.

"Come on Rex it's time to go to school!"

"No Rob, I need my sleep!"

"Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Aw man, you are one cruuuuuel little boy!"

"REX!"

"Okay, Okay, don't get yal panties in a twist!"

I rolled my eys and slung my bag over my shoulder. I took a quick glance at my watch and realised I had 15 minutes to get to school!

"Shit!" I yelled and rushed out oft the front door and into my car.

When I finally got to Hollywood arts it looked as normal as ever, kids dancing and singing, birds flyiong high in the sky and my friends probably in the halls.  
"Rex, we're here!"

"Come on Rob just 10 more minutes."

"NO!"I practically yelled, I grabbed Rex and my backpack

I had just made it to class when the bell rang and the rest of the gang came in,

"Why can't we just be friends?"

Oh Beck, don't you know that Jade will never be friends with her ex-boyfriend.

"Because your my ex, normal teenagers never have any sort of relationships with their exes!"

Told you

"Guys please, don't fight. Look me, Andre, Cat and Robbie thought you were great as a couple but now your not, please can we all get on with our lives?"

Oh Tori, always being optimistic, like Cat. Actually, where is Cat?

"Oh hey Rob, have you seen Cat?" Finally, at least Andre wants to say hello to me!

"No I thought she was with you Andre."

"Maybe that ditz of a redhead got abducted by some creepy alien!"

"REX!" They all chorused.

Just then Sikowitz burst through the doors, coconut in hand.

"Ah! The young discussing their interesting lives..."

"Anyway! Today we must start the day with an improv, TORI pick a subject!"

"Um, young um love?"

"Perfect! Beck, Jade, you are two best friends who have fallen for each other and... ACTION!"

**YAY!Another chapter for all you lovely people!Virtual cookie's for all of you!**

**I feel like a rainbow today!**

**Sorry, Cat moment!**

**Anyway, thanks soooo much for reading please review!10 reviews and i'll start making the next chapter!**

**:)xxxxxJayaxxxxx:)**


	4. Back together again!

**Hiiiiii! I have been dying to write a new chapter for you guys but homework is getting in the way of everything so, here it is!  
I have virtual muffins...:) xxxxx**

**I OWN VICTORIOUS CUZ I AM DAN SCHNIEDER!  
Whoever actually belived that is a dumbass or they seriously need to see a doctor ...**

_Italics= Cat's thoughts and her mind._

**Bold= Authors note**

Normal= description and stuff.

**Cat's pov**

I woke up with a buzzing sensation overtaking my body.  
The first thing I thought of was, where am I? What am I doing here and is it normal to have jelly coming out of my leg?  
_Stupid Cat, it's not jelly it's blood. Ahhh! why am I bleeding!_

I looked around the room, well, actually I limped but whatever. It wasn't a very nice room either, somebody should call the fashion police or whatever they call it.  
It was a very dull room, it was kind of like how I was feeling now, dull, grey and scared because the room was scared because it had nothing to protect it because it needed wallpaper, paint, plaster,Talk about a trip to the hardware store!

_What the hell Cat! Your in a strange room, away from home and your bleeding. How can you possibly be thinking about interior design now! Okay focus..._

It was a grim room, grey walls and a soft white carpeted floor. Whoever kidnapped me obviously didn't want me to be uncomfortable so he or she might have carpeted the floor!

_Uggh! Cat! Shut up your annoying yourself now! _

_But what did I do?_

_Everything!_

_Oh, Cat, your mental. Why are you arguing with yourself you idiot!_

After I had finished arguing with myself I decided to have a walk around the room, but before I could get up, the door was opened.  
The big man who kidnapped me and the man who made me black out stood in the doorway smiling a really evil buck-tooth grin.  
Seriously, that guy freaks me out.

"CARRIE! Little red riding head's awake! Bring her, her food!" The Buck tooth guy yelled.

"Anyway, while we are waiting, I am steve" Said the big macho man.

"And I am Brian." Said the buck tooth guy.

Just then, the lady, probably Carrie, came in with a bowl of soup and bread.

_Wait you look familiar...OMG! your that lady who gave me the samples of perfume!_

" Ah! I see we've got the Cat in the hat!"

" OMG! My name's Cat and I do love hats bu-"

" Oh shut up ditz, now be quiet so we can introduce our selves."

"Um, miss," Brian spluttered.

"WHAT!" The buisness lady yelled.

"We've k-k-k-kin-"

"We've already introduced ourselves." Steve intterupts.

The lady just rolls her eyes and starts,

"I have got the two most-dumbest-guy-companions-EVER!" She screeched slapping Brian over the head.

_My eyes widned in horror, that was the lady who was nice enough to give me samples and yet, here I am watching her beat up some poor guy, just for introducing himself to me! This is outrageous!_

_Ooooooh! Fancy word!_

_Oh shut up Cat__, we'd probably all be better off without your stupid baby voice._

_I do not have a baby voice!_

_Do too!_

_Do not!_

_Do too!_

_Okay guys cut it out!_

_Wait we're bringing a third person into this?_

_Whatever, focus._

After Carrie was done beating Brian up, she stood up, flattened her skirt and started,

"Well, well, well who have we got here?"

"Oh! I am Cat and I am 16 and I live in Calif-"

"SHUT UP YOU DITZ OF A RED HEAD!" It all came out like a volcano errupting and it beat up my soul, or should I say burn my soul, get it cuz it's a volcano and ugh! Whatever!

My bottom lip quivered and tears pricked at my eyes,

as the first tear fell Brian and Steve looked sad and apolegetic but Carrie was smirking, arms folded, looking pleased with her work.

And after all that, she never introduced herself!

**Jade's pov**

If looks could kill, Sikowitz would be dead 5 times already!**  
**

He just HAD to put me with Beck, anything to make me angry or someting.

Anyway, Beck walked up to the stage without a care in the world, so, being the happy person I am, I trudged behind him.

Glaring at Sikowitz who was grinning to himself mischeviously, I stepped up onto the stage and took a deep breath.

"Greta, I know we've been friends for a long time but recently, I've had these feelings and-" Beck started but I interrupted him.

" GRETA! What, couldn't you pick a more gay name, oh wait, I forgot, you _are _gay!

"Jade stay in character!" Sikowitz yelled.

I rolled my eyes but said the next line anyways.

"What was that feeling Augustust?" I spat back in a mocking Tori voice, giving Beck an even _gayer _name.

I could hear people snickering but Sikowitz was obviously not impressed, ha! His little plan got BURNED!

Beck chuckled and shook his head, looking amused, he carried on.

"That feeling when you can't take your eyes off somebody,"

Now he has taken a step closer to me.

_If he comes any closer, he will have to face my scissors... and I sharpened them this morning._

"When you get butterflies in your stomach when they look at you."

He takes my hands in his and stares into my cold blue eyes which _immediately_ soften.

_Gee, thanks Beck for making me look like a total sap!_

I decide to play along,

"Oh and who are these feelings about?" I ask, acting oblivious.

"Oh, i'll leave that for you to figure out.." I furrow my eyebrows at this and suddenly, before I can figure out what he is trying to say he presses his lips aginst mine.

Seriously, at that moment, fireworks were exploding and the world was spinning, he made me feel so dizzy.

I missed his lips sooo much and his touch and don't even mention his love, I can't live without his love.

Shit! I sound like a total sap.

Do you _see_ what he does to me?

"And, scene!" Sikowitz yells over the cheering class, I swear I even saw Vega looking pleased.

Well probably because she's in love with Andre.

Have you _seen _the way they look at eachother.

Those two idiots don't even realise that they love eachother though.

Dumbasses.

Okay, lets go back to our time now!( Sarcasm)

" That- was- amazing." Beck says, trying to catch his breath back.

I smirk,

"Well it was me you were kissing, not Vega."

He chuckles and as if on cue, the bell rings.

.

At that moment, he grabs my hand and we run down the halls together like some freaky fairytale or something.

Well, actually, he is the one running, I am just being dragged along with him.

We end up in the Janitors closet, exploding into fits of laughter.

He looks so cute when he laughs.

_Ugggh, Jade, quit being such a sap._

I think we're back together, and if we're not, then that boy has got some serious explaining to do.

"So babe, did you miss me?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I just lean into his chest and nod, he hets the hint.

He wraps his arms around my waist,

"Promise never to leave me again?" I whisper, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I promise."

And with that, I know we are definately back together.

_Shit! Sikowitz's crazy plan actually did work... Whatever, i've got Beck now..._

**OMG! Bade back together! Did you like it all my Bade lovers? Hope so! I was gonna wait a while before they could get back together but I just thought, what the heck, and put them together! Oh well, at least we have Bade now...**

**Review, I have virtual cookies... :) xxxx**

**Shout out to Chasing midnight: ****I love your story, it's called Stay with me and it's got loads of Bade, Cabbie and Tandre.  
Seriously good story, you should sooo check it out.**

**K drama queen: Thanks! I have uploaded for you! hope you like it! Awesome name too.**

**Jazzy2297: I know, poor Cat. More drama for us I guess... **

**Byee till next time...**


	5. Go to sleep darling'

**Heeeeeyaaaa! It's like half-twelve in the morning and I have nothing better to do soo I just thought, hey! Let's do another chapter for my story! So here I am!xxx**

**Do I look like I own Victorious?  
Didn't think so.**

**-  
Robbie's pov**

I was driving down the road to get home from school, just a typical Wednesday.

Actually it wasn't.

Beck and Jade had gotten together, Tori and Andre have been hanging out, probably secretley dating...

And Cat. Well we don't know where Cat is.

If she was here right now, we would've been hanging out now. Me telling her lame jokes that I googled in a lousy accent.  
God, that girl drives me insane, like a red drug that gets you hooked.

I can't give her up.

I need to see her.

So when I turn into the next road, I take a u-turn and head towards the direction of Cat's house.

You might be thinking, hey, why didn't this guy just call her or text her to ask where she is and if she was alright.

Well I did, sixteen, fucking times and she never fucking answered!

She always fucking answers!

Even when she's feeling like shit!

She'll always call me when she is sad or sick because her mom and dad can never take care of her because they need to look after her effing brother.

Bloody idiots, it breaks her apart inside.

That's why she acts like a child, because she never had a childhood.

She never got treated like us.

Every Friday, we'd get an ice-cream.

Every Friday, she'd go visit her brother in the hospital, sorry, let me rephrase that.

She'd go _cry_ in the hospital.

That's why every Friday now, _I _take her for ice-cream.

She's re-living her childhood, as if she'd have been born 10 years later than all of us.

And _god_ am I worried about her.

For all we know she could've been raped, or abducted, or even worse,

_Murdered._

No, she can't die, no, not on us! We need her, _I _need her.

_Stop worrying Robbie, she'll be fine, she's probably snuggled up in bed, with clutched to her chest._

Those words keep ringing in my head as I pull up on her road.

Police tape is taped accross her front door, lawn and bedroom window.

I swear my heart stopped for a minute.

A group of officers were searching the house, trying to look for something, clues perhaps?

I walked up to one, he had a beard and a weird moustache but he seemed friendly enough.

"Excuse me sir,"

He turned and looked at me, gesturing me to carry on,

"What's going on? Why have you got Cat's house under investigation?" I start to get really worried now because he is giving me some apoligetic look.

Either that or his bushy eyebrows are mistaking me.

"Are you a friend of Caterina?"

"Yes, I'm Robbie, Robbie Shapiro, she goes to Hollywood arts with me, Why? What's happened!" I blurted out.

"Your friend, Caterina Valentine, well since 2:30 am this morning, Caterina Valentine became a missing person."

_I swear I just died inside._

**Cat's pov**

_I want Robbie!_

Usually, when I am sad, Jade or Robbie will come and cheer me up, but I haven't seen Robbie _or _Jade in 3 days and it is already _killing me!_

"Ahh Rodger, nice to see you, she's in here trust me, she's gonna be a lot of fun." Carrie was talking to someone and I could hear footsteps.

_Quick! Hide!_

_For god's sake Cat, there's nothing for you to hide in!_

So I just sat there and waited for them to come in.

"Aaaah, Caterina! I have a visitor for you!" Carrie smirked evilly,.

I gave him my sad, puppy dog eyes, because nobody can resist them!

"Errr, Carrie," The man looked at me with sympathy because I looked like a scared,lost puppy.

"WHAT DAVID?!" She screeched in an angry manner.

"She has the IQ of a five year old, why would you want her?"

"You _read _my IQ results!" I whimpered with a raspy voice.

The man rolled his eyes and Carrie spoke,

"Yes, that is how you decide how much your ransom is worth."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"WE KIDNAPPED YOU BECAUSE YOU CAN SING YOU DITZ!" She got really angry and smashed a china vase over my head,

_Geez, talk about bad mood swings!_

The man's eyes widned in the shock of her sudden mood swing and he quickly spoke,

"Come on Carrie dear, let's fix you some herbal tea to calm you down."

"Here's and idea!"

And with that she pulled out a shiny pocket knife with a few drops of dried blood on it and started edging towards me.

_What on earth is she gonna do with that?_

_She's gonna stab you, you idiot!_

_Stab me! Eeeeeek!_

Carrie ponced onto me and started stabbing the knife into my arm, then she slid it down my thigh, watching the crimson liquid ooze out.

I started breathing heavily, trying to recover from the shock and pain she had just caused me with that pointed demon of metal.

"CARRIE! STOP!" The man pleaded as he tried to drag me away from her.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and carried me to the living room of the house and sat me on the sofa.

"Shhhh, she dosen't like kids, just stay silent sweetheart..."

He started dabbing at my wounds with disinfectant like Robbie would.

"Go to sleep darling..." And with that I fell asleep, at least somebody could look after me.

**Kay darrrrlings! You've had your Bade but I am not finished with that, there will be lots of Bade! And you've sorta had Cabbie!  
And you got to see the caring side of the kidnappers and Carrie lash out at Cat! Did u like it? Hoping you did! My moms in hospital so help her get better pwease! And if you review you can have a virtual muffin and a new chapter!xxx**

**P.S: Sorry for the bad language! Just trying to show how angry robbie was about not having Cat around! He _needs _her!**


	6. Man, where is that red headed chick?

**Heeeeey peeps! My mom's still in hospital :(! But the new chapter should be better because it's when Jade, Beck Andre and Tori find out about Cat's kidnapping! Yaaaay BADE and TANDRE! I have virtual brownies for whoever reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, I had boobs so yeah, not a man and definately NOT Dan Schnieder!**

**Robbie's pov**

_Come on Robbie, don't worry, this is all probably just a nightmare and when you wake up, Beck and Jade will be making out, Andre will be writing a song with Tori and Cat will be in your arms again and you'll be singing her a lullaby to get her back to sleep._

But I can't wake up.

She's gone.

I don't know if she's dead or alive.

But I hope it's not the first option.

Because I would die inside too.

We _all _would die inside.

I switched on my pear phone and scrolled down my contacts to call Tori, after two rings she picked up.

_Hey Rob! Why are you calling?_

_Hey Tor, I was just wondering if the gang could come and meet up at your place?_

Sure! Trina's out on some date with a random guy and my parents are in New York so the house is mine!

_Cool, what time?_

_Errrrr, ohhh! How about 5:00ish?_

_Kay, see you then!_

_Awesome! Oh and Robbie,_

_Yeah?_

Please don't bring Rex!

_Sure thing girly!_

She just chuckled and hung up, I slipped my pear phone into my jean pocket and walked over to my Midnight blue Mustang and slid the keys into the ignition and placed Rex into the passenger seat, with his seatbelt on of course.

As we sped off my phone started ringing, when we got to the red light I quickly pulled my phone out to check the number,

_5 missed calls from: Mum_

_6 missed calls from : Dad_

Seriously, I love my parents to pieces, but when they have all these arguments, i just really wished they would stop asking me for advice.

But, I had always loved my Dad that little bit more, so if they _did_ divorce, my dad would keep the house and my mum would buy a new one.

_Hopefully somwhere far, far away._

This was going to be hard...

**Jade's pov**

Well, today had been a _weird day._

Okay so i'm back together with Beck.

Vega _tried _to have a normal conversation to me about her and Andre's relationship.

Seriously, those two should just start making out because if they don't, I might just push their heads together to make them realise what they are missing out on.

_Those retards._

And after all that, Cat has missed out on all of it.

Kinda weird, huh?

Cat dosen't usually get sick and when she does, she calls me or Robbie.

Sometimes even Vega.

One thing I know for sure is that Vega makes _me _sick.

Whatever, right now, I'm in Beck's RV, watching TV, oh how I have missed this place.

"Hey babe, you look bored, wanna watch something else?" Beck whispers.

I smirk and nod, laying down on his lap.

He chuckles and switches the channel over to the news and holds me in holds me in his arms.

"Uggggh! I hate the news it's so boring and la-"

I was cut off by a picture of the one and only Cat Valentine, and the subheading of Abducted by escaped prisoner written in red.

My eyes widned in shock and I started to breathe heavier.

Beck, Andre and Robbie only know that I have a soft spot for Cat.

She's kind of like the little sister i've never had and that is why when a tear ran down my cheek, I didn't wipe it away.

_She's gone._

**Beck's pov**

A tear rolled down her porcelain cheek as the screen flashed before us.

Her breathing got heavier and slower.

"JADE!" but it was too late because by the time I say her name, she's already out.

I quickly rush over to the bathroom, grab a wet towel and mop her head with it.

My poor, innocent Jade, has been wrecked by a few words and a flashing screen.

It's just amazing how just a few words can change your emotions, your life, your everything,

_forever._

Tori's pov

"Four thirty-five, Andre, I told you like 12 times already!" I yelled as he came out from the bathroom and sat down in my living room.

"Geez, cool your chiz girl!"

"Sorry," I say as I walk into the living room with two iced-teas,

"It's just that i've been stressed lately, ya know, all the projects and stuff. I just can't really _write _the songs that I sing!"

"Aww don't worry Muchacha!" I roll my eyes as he engulfs me into a big bear hug.

Butterflies were forming in my stomach.

I've been feeling kind of weird lately because, every time I go near Andre, I get this tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach, and when he hugs me, I get a stampede of butterflies flying around in my stomach.

All in a matter of weeks.

I tried talking to Jade about it but she just laughed and walked away.

I usually talk to Andre about this stuff, but, in this case, he is a definate no-no.

Maybe I could talk to Cat about it. That's if I can get hold of her.

Man, where is that red headed chick?

**Kay, that is the next chapter done! I hope i'm not going to slow! Anywayz, I made bright pink cupcakes yesterday and I am eating one now!  
My moms still in hospital! I just saw what drip is, ewwwww! Anywayz, review and i'll give youz a cupcake! xxxJayxxx**


	7. Lets go see Vega!

**Heeeey! My moms outta the hospital now so I can write a new chap! YAAAAY! Virtual cookies if you review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont effing own victorious!**

**Tori's pov**

He let go of me and reache fro the tv remote and turned the television on.

"Whaddya wanna watch muchacha?

"Shut up dre!"

"Fine the news it is then!"

I rolled my eyes but laid back into the sofa anyways, as long as i'm with Andre, nothing is boring.

_WAIT, where the fucking hell did that come from!_

_Whatever..._

So I switch my eyes back to the television and watch as Cat Valentine popped up on the screen to be reported missing.

_WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK?_

"cat?" Came out as barely a whisper, before my vision became blurry and tears dripped down my face and landed on the wooden floor.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

"Tori, come here tor," He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms, he whispered into my ear that it was going to be alright, that it wasn't real, that they would find her in one of her brothers weird contraptions , he kissed my forhead as I dug my face into his chest and he stroked my hair till I was breathing normal again.

_But I knew it wasn't gonna be alright._

_I just had that feeling where there is something extremely wrong, and when she came back._

_She would be hurt._

_Destroyed._

_Gone._

_The Cat that we used to know._

_GONE._

**Robbie's pov**

I read the message over and over again.

They had already found out.

Jade had effing fainted.

Tori was having a mental break down.

Andre was worrying his ass off.

And Beck was completely blowing his cool guy cover.

_This is all fucking insane!_

Curse Karma.

Karma's shit.

My phone buzzes and I get a text.

From Cat?

CAT!

_Well? Read it you idiot!_

_Okay so it says..._

_Robbie, please help me! The man says were in Alaska, I can see the snow outside._

_But it burns._

_The mans being nice to me, but the woman stabs me to death._

_They're quickly drowning the daylight outta me._

_Come save me, Robbie._

_Please, just save me..._

**Jade's pov**

This is not happening!

How can this happen to Cat!

Of all people.

Why can't that just be me?

Then nobody would worry!

But life can't do that.

SCREW FATE!

I think it's fate? But this isnt a fucking english class so I dont care.

I open my eyes to find Beck leaning over me and his face break into a grin.

"What just happened?"

"JADE!"

He benyt down and kissed me softly on the lips and embraced me into a big bear hug.

I don't usually do bear hugs but I literally have no strength to pull away so I just let him hold me.

"Beck, we need to find Cat."

"Baby, it's to dangerous to go look for her, they could hurt you,"

"But what about Cat?"

"Jade, I already lost you once, i'm not gonna loose you again."

He used his finger to lift my chin up and looked into my eyes.

_God, those eyes!_

"Please, you know how much I love Cat, but we can't lose you too!"

"Pfff! Nobodys gonna miss me!"

"Dont say that!"

"But I just did!" I smirked evilly and gave him a cheeky smile, that's when he realised it was a joke.

"Come on, now's not the time to wind me up."

"Awwww is little Becky-pooh angry at jadey?"

"Arrg!You know I hate it when you use those pet names ."

"Sorry Becky-pooh, Jadey's havin fun!"

"Okay! That's it!"

He looked a bit irritated as he ran towards me and I gotta admit I was kinda scared,

_Look, JADE! There's your boyfriend running to beat you up with the tickle monster!_

_Wait! The FUCKING TICKLE MONSTER!_

_Whatever..._

He grabbed me by the waist and pinned me down on his bed tickling me making me

GIGGLE!

Do you _see_ what this boy does to me?

"Be-Be-Beck!STOP!"

But he just kept on tickling me until his phone rang,

"Babe, who's calling?"

"Robbie..."

"Why would Robbie call you?"

"He says he's had a message from Cat and he wants us to all meet at Tori's."

"Fine lets go see Vega"

**Okaaaaay! So that was chapter 7? Anywayz soz if the story's too long, I just sont wanna be one of those people who completely rush the plot!**

**Virtual COOKIES!**

**xxxJaiydenxxx**


	8. Flushed down the toilet

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! It's Jaiyden here! Did u like ur virtual cookies? Hope so!**

**Okay, so I am a liiitle stuck on how to carry on with the story, like if there should be loads of crazy events like Chasing Midnight's stories or if I should just focus on the main plot, I cant deciiiiide! Anywayzzz heres chapter...8?**

**Oh yeah, I'm Jaiyden,not Dan Schnieder,so yeah i dont own victorious...**

**Carrie's pov**

_Okay we've had this girl for a month now, and trust me, she's been a good one!_

It was so satisfying to see her fall to her knees in pain when I stabbed her,

_Or the time when I bashed in BOTH of her kneecaps!_

_I-AM-FUCKING-GENIUS!_

_Okay, well I bet your all itching to know the reason why I want to kidnapp people and throw them around like ragdolls, and why I would go for a sweet girl like Caterina?_

_Well the answer is..._

_BECAUSE SHE'S SO HAPPY!_

_I kidnapp happy girls and break their hearts so they can never be happy again._

_And one time I had a girl, she was called Kaylynn (Kay-lin) and she would never stop smiling._

_Not even that time when I stabbed her hand or broke her wrist._

_Not even the time when I got my boys to go fucking rape the hell out of her._

_Without even using protection._

_We made her pregnant, at 15, she went through labour in the cellar and we stabbed the baby right in front of her._

_Man she was freaky!_

_So in the end, I stabbed her seven times in the heart, bashed her head in and wringed her neck._

_Do you know why I did all that to her, eh?_

_Because she FUCKING DESERVED IT!_

_We burnt her body, threw the ashes in water and threw them down the toilet._

_And you dont wanna know what happened to the ones that stabbed me back,_

_Well, lets just say NOT a very happy ending, kay?_

_And I bet all you nosy bitches wanna know why I hate happy people?_

_Well, once upon a time, I was a very happy little girl._

_YES! Me, the horrible bitchy kidnapper who hates happy people, well, just let me finish my effing story!_

_All I could ever think of was happy stuff like rainbows and pretty fluffy bunnies with sparkly eyes and the last few episodes of Care-bears..._

_So far so good._

_But then my mum died,_

_my dad got into depression,_

_and I was his personal punchbag._

_And for all of you dumbasses who hasn't already got the metaphor it means that I got abused._

_He punched me, kicked me, slapped me,_

_once, he even fucking STABBED me!_

_I tried to drown my sorrows in episodes of Care-bears or sparkly arts and craft._

_But not even funshine bear and rainbow glitter-glue could cure my never ending despair and sadness._

_And I guess it's the same for Caterina._

_Oh yes..._

**Robbie's pov**

We're all gonna meet at Tori's house and to be completely honest, I feel kinda queasy...

I love Cat so much and I just wish that I had confessed that I loved her sooner and then I would've been there to protect her from the kidnappers.

I feel like it's all my fault and that I should have been the one to save her.

But I wasn't.

I can just imagine her calling out my name for help,

and me not being there to save her,

ITS ALL MY FAULT!

"Arrrrgh! FUCK!" I scream thinking of what an idiot I have been,

"Dude, chill ya'll beans, whats wrong Rob, my man?"

"It's Cat rex! I can't help feeling that it's all my fault and that I should've been there to save Cat!"

Rex dosen't say another word, he just sits there motionless, stunned by my sudden outburst.

"Just go to bed Rex." I sigh and shake my head as I pick rex up and lie him down in the closet, i'm actually kinda suprised he didn't protest when I told him to go to bed early.

I pull up at Tori's house and get out of the car, man this place reminds me of Cat.

_To bad Rob, shes gone and it's all YOUR fault._

I feel like punching the wall but I know it won't help and I know that Cat wouldn't want me to get angry.

I ring the doorbell and wait for Tori to come answer the door, but instead a very worried Trina opens the door.

"Quick Robbie, I need to go NOW!

"Whoa! Hold on, whats up?" I ask.

"It's Tori, she's..." Her voice cracks and she starts crying, so I take her in my arms to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay, just tell me where she is."

"At the hospital, with Andre, Beck and Jade are on their way, I just told them" She sniffled and I walked her over to my car.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the hospital?"

"Yeah. please, I just need to see my baby sis."

"Okay, lets go then."

**Jade's pov (An hour before the whole robbie, trina thing)**

"Hey, hey, you, you, I wanna be your girlfriend..."

Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend had started ringing on becks phone and I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Errr Beck, is that-is that your phone?"

"Um,yeah."

I can't help it, I burst into a fit of giggles and start rolling around in laughter.

Beck just rolls his eyes and answers his phone.

"Who is it?" I ask.

He signalls for me to be quiet.

I raise an eyebrow, wow this must be important.

He ends the call and motions for me to come over,

"Beck I swear if this is a talk about us breaking up again I will NEVER get back together with you again!"

"Whoah, slow down, it's about Tori!"

"Whats wrong with Vega?" I question as my heart starts beating faster.

"Jade," He says as he wraps his two arms around me.

"She's in the hospital."

**Ohhhh a twist!**

**Now the hospital incident, gets tori andre robbie jade beck and trina closer to finding cat.**

**But im gonna keep u waiting mwahahahhahahha!**

**xxJaiydenxxx**

**Who watched the opposite date? I did!**

**I want Bade back together!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, really sorry those of u who thought thid was an update but I just got a review from someone and just wanted to explain.

Kay, so for those of you who got offended when I wrote about when Jade and beck were doing that scene in sikowitz's class and Jade called Beck gay.

I didn't think of it that way and have absolutley NOTHING against gay people. I just wrote it because it was something that Jade MIGHT have said.

For all the gay people reading this, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to offend you in any way,shape or form.

Please don't think that I am mean because I never meant for all this to happen,

xxxJaiydenxxx


	10. Hang on, baby

**Hiiii! I bet your all wondering why I was so evil and decided to put tori in the hospital!**

**Reason no.1 this story was getting lame so I needed something to spice things up a bit!**

**Reason no.2 I had to think of a way they were going to get to Cat!**

**Kay! Theres some answers, now we can see why Tori's in the hospital, seriously, I dont even know yet!**

**Andre's pov**

Look at the angel lying before me, the way her chest slowly rises and falls, the way her hair is spread out in a chocolate puddle on the pristine pillow **(AU: alitteration!)**

How did this happen so quickly?

Why did I leave her on her own?

When can I fianally be her prince charming and she will be my princess?

_Whoah dre, that was che-ee-zay! You on ya'll kneez fo this chick!_

Yup, I know.

Whoah hold on, I need to refresh my memory on what happened, well let me tell you a story.

_"Hey Tor, it's getting late I think I should get goin." I tried to tell her, b__ut her pretty face just just kept staring on blankly at the television screen._

_"Yo Tor, come on girl." I shook her by the shoulders and she quickly turned around, almost as if she was frightened._

_"Oh, Andre, yeah?"_

_"I gotta go, girl, catch ya later?"_

_"Oh, Andre, please don't go, stay with me, I feel something awful is going to happen, jus-"_

_"Cool down, girl, i'll grab my overnight bag from my house, keep safe Tor."_

_Her face instantly brightened._

_"Kay!" She smiled at me with those twinkly brown eyes and her pearly white teeth that made me wanna kiss her._

_I jus chuckled, grabbed my keys and walked out of the Vega's house, giving Tori a small salute._

_I got home and quickly grabbed my overnight bag and was out of my house in seconds._

_My heart started beating faster, and the car just got closer. It felt as if God was trying to tell me that something bad was going to happen and that I needed to get to Tori,fast._

_I saw the window of her house open,_

_this can't be good._

_I rang the doorbell, ready for my latina angel to come running down the stairs and into my ready and waiting arms._

_But she didn't._

_I tang the door bell again._

_Nothing._

_After ringing it several times i'd started to get worried, so I climbed through the open window and ran up the stairs and thrust open the door to Tori's Bedroom._

_And there was my Latina beauty, beaten, bruised, bloody and lifeless._

_My eyes widned as I reached for my cell phone with my shaking hand._

_"Hello 911, whats your emergency?"._

_"It's my friend, I just got here and she's, broken."_

_"Okay sir, if you could please tell me the adress of your emergency?"_

_"Um, it's 451 cleverswood road,La"_

_"Okay, sir, we'll be there. Hang on."_

And that's exactly what I did. I hung on.

**Okayyyy, so busy and tiring week for me and this is only a short chapter but I only wanted to tell the story because the drama goes on next chapter.**

**Hang on little chipmunks...**

**He he he he he...**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx**


	11. She can't be!

**Hi, OMG I haven't updated for sooooo long!  
I had to do two one-shots and study for 5 tests so I literally had no time to update!  
So I just re-wrote this chapter because it was crap, but now I added a twist, mwahahahahahah!**

**DISCLAIMER:He, he I don't own victorious dumbos!**

* * *

**Tori's pov**

Two words.

_Dark-ness._

That's the only thing I can see right now.

My head is buzzing with pain and no matter how hard I try, my eyes still won't open.

It feels like having PVA glue stuck in the insides of my eyelids so that they won't open and they would be permenantly stuck.

Suddenly I hear two voices in the distance.

"Is she gonna be okay?" One speaks, he has a soft voice like honey that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. That can only be one person.

_Andre._

_Girl, you have it baaaad for him._

_Wha-? Who the hell are you?_

_I am your concience, thankyou very much._

_Well, get outta my head!_

_No-uh! I can do whatever I want babe!_

_No you can't!_

_Yeah, I can, sorry babe!_

_Whatever, fuck off!_

_Okay, you wanna go there bi-_

Me and my 'concience' were interuppted by the other voice, presumably the doctors, speaking back to Andre.

"She should be okay, she's currently in a coma, so she's not awake to hear the news yet."

"Okay, thank you sir."

"Andre, what did he say?" A soft, depressing voice said, it sounded like Robbie, only more sad.

"He said she should be okay, but she's not awake yet, she's in a coma apparently, she's fine Rob, honest."

Yup, definately talkin to Robbie.

"WHAT? She's in a coma! Oh my freakin god!" Shrieked an angry voice, it cracked and I could hear muffled sobs.

"Don't worry babe, like Andre said, she's gonna be fine." Expalined a much calmer voice, obviously belonging to Beck.

I felt a warm hand grasping mine and a honey voice whisper into my ear," Come on Tor, we have news. We have to tell you." He sounded so broken.

I tried so hard and finally sucseed and my eyes open and I can finally see all of my freinds, but there is only one difference.

They are all broken.

"Tori!" Andre shouted, he wrapped me into his arms and I inhaled his scent.

"I was worried, so worried. We all were!" He whimpered, I could see through his strong and cool facade right now. he was broken.

Jade did the unexpected and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

When she pulled back, I was shocked at what I saw.

Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and there were bags under her eyes from sleepless nights. She was shaken, her body was now trembling and I could tell she was about to start crying again.

A tired battered Beck walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his shaking girlfriend as she cried into his military jacket.

"Why all the drama?" I whispered into Andre's ear.

"Tori," He turned my face around so I wasn't looking at a devastated Robbie, moping aound in the hallway and was now looking into Andre's warm, cocoa brown eyes.

"Yeah dre'?"

"They found Cat."

A spark formed in my stomach, could Cat be alive? A smile lit up my face as my stomach tingled and my eyes were glazed with tear of joy.

"But Tori, she's dead. They found her body in a river on the outskirts of Alaska."

My stomach flipped, the tingly joy in my stomach vanished and was replaced with a sickly, depressing feeling.

"But she can't be. No, NO it's not Cat!"

My eyes were sprinkled with tears and my body was trembling.

Jade sobbed harder into Beck as he pulled her onto his lap.

Andre wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his sweater, he held me in his warm embrace for hours, whispering that it was okay and that she was in a better place now.

But I knew that she was in a place far from good.

Because, I knew that Cat could not be dead and that she was still here, but nobody knew...

**And voila! Did you like it! I hope you did! Doughnuts and cookies if you review!**

**The wait is so INTENSE!**

**Till next time Chica's and Chico's!**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx**


	12. He just left me

**Heeeey! I am soooo sad right now cuz my granny died and it was her funeral last wednesday and I had to see her dead :(  
So because she was a nice person, I figured i'd do something nice for all of you, A LONG CHAPTER! Cheerio! xxx**

**Hey, did you lot see Tori fixes beck and jade? Well I was squealing all the way through and I couldn't stop GIGGLING! Anyway, bade back together YAAY! But I still don't see how Tori fixed them up? Oh well, take that Bori!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Victorious now, never will.**

**Cat's pov**

It's dark, it's wet and my head is throbbing but first things first, where am I?

I don't remember much, just a shadow hitting me over and over and over again.

I look up and spot a willow tree branch hanging above me, there's a crow on the branch and it's staring into the midnight sky.

The water sways from side to side, it's darkness, it's blueness, it's pureness enticing me to come and touch it.

I slowly stand up, swaying a little and tiptoe, barefooted across the cold green grass.

I like grass.

Grass, gives me so many memories, so many of those treasured memories that I will never forget, even if I tried.

I remember the times when me and my family used to go up to the grassy hills when we were on holiday in Minnesota.

And the time when me and Robbie would lie in the long grass up at the park and tell jokes.

_It was a wednesday and I was feeling bored because my brother goes to the hospital on wednesdays to have his 'special' injection and I am just left alone, in my big lonely house, bored to death._

_So I am realllly excited when Robbie asks me if I wanna go to the park with him after school because y'know, I won't be bored then._

_So the school bell finally rings and Robbie takes my hand and walks me to the park._

_We sit there in the long, soft grass playing with the sock puppets Robbie made for me and telling funny jokes._

_"Hey Cat!"_

_"Ya Robbie?"_

_"What do you get when two Giraffes run into each other?"_

_"Oh my God, I LOVE GIRAFFES!"_

_"Caaaat!"_

_"Oh yeah, the joke! What?"_

_"A Giraffic jam!"_

_"AHAHAHAHAHA, Oh my God Robbie, your so funny!"_

_"Thanks Cutie."_

Just sitting here, recalling the memories makes me cry.

No Cat, you can't cry, stay happy.

I clutch close to my chest, he's the only person I have left now.

"There she is, you didn't look properly you morons!"

"Sorry, but I guess we forgot to check this place."

"YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!"

I heard a cry and a cackle of laughter errupt from the othert side of the lake. Only one person.

Carrie.

**Jade's pov**

"Jade, baby, come on you haven't talked to me for five hours, please talk to me baby."

We were back at Beck's RV now and lets just say I wasn't taking the news about Cat very easily...

"Babe, please baby, please talk to me." He took my hands into his and looked deeply into my eyes.

I ripped my hands away from his and stood up from the orange couch we were sitting on.

"How can I Beck! I can't just pretend that Cat didn't die, because she DID!"

He stood up and edged closer to me, sadness in his eyes.

"I know this is hard Jade baby, but please, we need to get over this, you've got to carry on."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and rocked me back and forth, I wanted to stay there forever, but I was outraged, it had only been a week and he was already telling me to get over it! Who does he think he IS!

"How could you say that! It's only been a week! How could you... I thought you cared about my feelings!"

"Jade, I do, but we need to-" Now I wasn't letting anything stop me, I pushed him off me and stormed towards the door.

"NO! Get away from me, I don't want your stupid apologies, i'm leaving!"

"Jade, please!" But it was too late, his voice was now a muffled sound and I was out of the door and in my mustang, speeding off towards my house.

**Beck's pov**

I can't believe it, she just broke up with me, AGAIN!

My heart broke again, it's practically unfixable, the only medicine is Jade.

_Jade._

I hope she's okay, I mean her mum and step-dad are really loving and nice to her but it's the drive home i'm worried about.

What if she crashes? What if she gets kidnapped or raped, man if she did, it would be all my fault!

I wan't my Jade back, please God, I need her back.

**Tori's pov**

I never thought i'd be crying into Andre's shoulder in the hospital with ELEVEN stitches on my body but hey, there's a first time for everything!

Andre's so...Muscular and sooo warm I just want to, stop it Tori! Don't think about your friend in that way!

I can't help it, I want him so bad.

"You okay now, Tor?"

I sniffled then pulled away from his shoulder, i dried my eyes and lay down on the covers of my bed.

"Ya, just nervous for my next operation, apparently my arms and legs were affected and they need to do something with them."

I turned and looked at Andre, man he looked pissed, his fists were clenched and he was taking deep breaths in and out, I could tell he was trying to saty calm for my benefit but I know him like the back of my hand, i'm practically phsycic!

"I just can't believe anybody would do this to you Tor, I mean your so sweet and beautiful and kind, why did this have to happen to you,"

He turned to face me, his expression more softer now, his hands rested at his sides and his breathing returned to normal, I could still see one emotion left in his eyes, sadness.

He crouched down next to me and took my hands into his, whoah, is this actually happening?

"I'm sorry, just really worked up about Cat and all this hospital crap, I just need to-"

Before I could even think about what I was about to do, I did it, I kissed him.

His lips were warm and soft. Buttery almost. I felt the fireworks that every teen girl feels when they kiss some hot guy and the butterflies that were fluttering in my stomach suddenly errupted with excitement and joy.

I had been waiting for this for a long time and boy, it was worth it, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed back and he pulled me closer to him so I was slightly raised off the bed.

I pulled away, my eyes widened with shock.

I did NOT just do that.

"Oh my god, Andre, i'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!" I tried to explain but it failed.

_Facepalm._

"Erm, it's okay, I guess i'll just um leave now." He have me a nervous laugh before banging into the wooden door and sprinting out.

_Great._

My vision got blurier and hot tears streamed down my face as I thought about him running off.

_He just left me._

I sobbed into my pillows and tried to cry away my despair, I ended up just crying myself to sleep in my little hospital bed.

_ Night world._

**Oh dear, depressing chapter eh? Oh well, don't worry peoples it will all turn out just fine!  
Byee peoples**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx :)**


	13. Sweet dreams xxx

**Heeeey! I was bored so I decided 'Hey! Why don't I write another long chapter for my lovely readers!' So I am! Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, kay?**

**Cat's pov**

Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run, gotta run!

If she catches me here, then she'll kill me for sure!

I turn around and make a mad dash up the grassy banks, picking up and scrambling up the highest tree which showed you a view of the whole forest and the other side of the lake.

I can see Carrie, her long golden blonde hair with a glittery red streak running through the length of her hair, her dark brown eyes, almost look black as she looks down on a small girl, about my age with the same red velvet hair as me. The girl has a pink and blue plaid shirt on with a black vest underneath and she's wearing a pair of chinos with pink TOMS. Her eyes aren't open and there is a crimson puddle of jelly beneath her head, but why would anyone go to sleep in jelly?

_OH MY GOD IT'S BLOOD AND SHE'S NOT SLEEPING SHE'S DEAD!_

_Yeah genius, whatcha gonna do about it?_

_You're so mean to me!_

_Whatever, now is your chance, she's distracted by the girl, get off of this tree, find the nearest road and go hitch a ride NOW!_

_Okay okay!_

I scramble off the tree, still clutching Mr Purple close to my chest, and make a dash for the wooden fence that surrounds this place. I'm just about to jump over the fence when suddenly a warm hand touches my shoulder. I turn around, the fear obvious in my eyes and see a boy, the same age as me with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he is sooo hot!

"Hey pretty girl, whatcha doing round here at this time of night?" He smirked, taking my hand in his and helping me over the fence.

"Erm, I was taking a walk when I got...lost! And now I need a ride home!" He gave me a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth then spoke,

"Well maybe I can be of help, I mean, I can drive and I've got a car, where is your house pretty girl?" Still holding my hand, he led me down the dark road with little flowers sprinkled across the sidepath.

"Um, 92 Feybyrne street, Hollywood, California." I said shakily, looking up into his green eyes.

He suddenly stopped and turned towards me, his eyebrows were raised and he had a puzzled expression printed on his face.

"Well, you sure did get lost! C'mon pretty girl, tell me the truth, nobody actually decides to take a walk in Hollywood and ends up in Michigan!"

"Wait, we're in Michigan! Where about?" I asked my heart beating faster.

"Oscoda, I was off fishing, I actually live in Bellaire, kinda far but hey, i'll do anything for the dough!"

I giggled and answered him,"I was kidnapped by a lady, she's really mean and started hitting me, I've been gone for weeks!"

"Wait! What's your name, you look vaugely familiar!"

"Cat Valentine, why?"

"I saw you on the news, you've been gone for six months, they're still looking for you, we need to get you back to my house, I can call somebody from there. I sorta forgot my phone."

**Jade's POV**

I feel like crap.

My hair is sticking to my face, i'm all hot and aggravated and I am still in a row with Beck.

_Beck._

All I have to do is think of him and the tears start running again, one tear, then another, then a flash flood is gushing down my face.

I throw my head back onto the white and purple pillows of my bed and turn on the television, it's the news.

_Great._

My eyes widen to the the picture which is flashing on the screen, the tears blurring my vision once again.

"She was found in the wilderness of Fairview, Ocsoda, Michigan. She is currently being held in Hollywood community hospital in California, also in the car with her was sixteen year old Daniel Matthews,"

A boy with Blonde hair and Bright blue eyes popped up on the screen, he looked pretty nice, but Cat was in a car crash! Oh my god, why? Why did this have to happen to us? We did nothing wrong!

"Daniel had a serious head wound and several stabbing wounds from where we do not yet know where they came from, unfortunately Daniel died in the early hours of the morning from blood loss and severe organ damage."

_WHAT! He died!_

I couldn't take it anymore, I switched the television off and lay back on my bed staring up at the ceiling just thinking things over, I wanted to speak to God.

_Why?_

_Why us?_

_Why Cat?_

_Why did you do this to us?_

_We already knew how much Cat meant to us, and if this is about appreciating our friends and boyfriends then I think you went a litttle too far!_

_I'm sorry, hey, you don't hear that from me much eh? Don't get used to it big guy._

I don't know why, but I ended up sobbing into my pillows for some reason that I don't know.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and somebody kiss me on my temple, I turned around, and as I expected, he was there, a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Hey, I felt bad about getting you all upset three days ago, so I came to say sorry."

He stroked my cheek with his hand and kissed me on the lips softly and somehow, nearly melted away all of my troubles.

"Did you hear the news?" I asked him, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck as we snuggled together on the bed.

"Yeah, you happy?"

"I guess, I mean she's not dead but what if she's seriously hurt? I mean I could never risk losing her again, I just can't Beck!" The tears came back again slowly rolling down my cheek and dripping onto my shirt.

"Hey, come on, i'm sure she'll be fine." he said softly, wiping away the tears with his thumb and kissing me after.

"Better?"

"A little bit." I managed to choke out, but the truth was, I was scared, really scared.

**Tori's pov**

I can't take this, no, it can't be happening!

Apparently Beck and Jade had a massive row and they aren't speaking to each other, which is TERRIBLE!

And now Andre's scared of me beacause I kissed him, I mean, he hasn't come to see me in three days!

The worst news of all is that a boy who saved Cat is dead trying to save our little friend from the wrath of her kidnapper. That poor, poor boy.

And now Cat is in intensive care which worries me too much to even say, she never deserved all this did she?

But on the bright side, at least Cat isn't dead, that certainly brought a wave of relief over me when I saw the news.

And, I am also recovering. I can exit the hospital in approximately two days, or so I have been told.

Just then, a nurse walks in, well, I have never seen her before.

Her long, midnight black hair trailed down her back to her hips and she had brown, almost black eyes. Her uniform was quite unusual, it was a pale blue, like all the rest of the nurses uniforms but she had a _very_ short skirt, you could almost see her ass because it was that short, and her short had a very low neckline so you could see her had long, fake black eyelashes and bright pink eyeshadow with thick, heavy eyeliner around her eyes. Her lipstick was a raspberry sherbet color and she had a thick layer of foundation on, making her look like one of the characters from Jersey shore. To put it shortly, she was a _slut_.

"Teri Veega?" She asked, looking at her clipboard with a bored expression plastered on her face.

"Um, it's Tori Vega actually." She looked up from her clipboard, raising her eyebrows, she looked back down at her clipboard and then spoke.

"Yeah, whatever, it's time for your shot."

"What shot?" I was suprised, nobody had ever given me a shot since I had beem admitted here.

"Just come with me!" She pulled out a wheelchair and I quickly scrambled out of my chair, despite the pain in my ribs, and sat down in the wheelchair.

She opened the large, oak double doors and wheeled me out of the small room. We passed the other wards, the surgery rooms and the intensive care unit, I could just imagine Cat lying there, a million tubes flowing out of her, it was a terrible vision. We finally came to an elevator and she pushed the button to go down to the basement.

"Um, are you sure i'm gonna get a shot in the basement because i'm pretty sure that there aren't any wards in the base-"

"Shut up, I know what I am doing!" She shrieked loudly, but because we were in the basement, nobody could hear us.

She wheeled me into a room and locked the door with a rusty metal key that she had gotten out of her pocket.

"Um, so when am I getting the shot?" I asked her, turning around to face her in the wheelchair.

She grunted then pushed me onto the floor with a hard shove, making the sharp pain in my ribs come back, even worse than before.

She pulled of her black hair to reveal long, blonde locks that reached down to her hips with a single streak of glittering red hiding in her hair.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear laced in my words.

"I think it would be best if I didn't tell you." She told me with an evil smirk, then she spoke again.

"Now, if you cause_ any _trouble, and I mean this, you will be punished. Do you understand?" She narrowed her eyes at me, her dark brown eyes very nearly turning black.

I gulped then shakily replied, "Yes, I do."

"Good, oh yes, I nearly forgot your shot." She said with a smile so evil, yet so sweet and innocent.

I gulped again, not knowing what was going to happen next.

She pulled out a syringe from a grey tray, the syringe was clear and had a small scale written on it in red, it was filled with some sort of green substance. I just hoped it wouldn't hurt me.

"Night, night Tori, sweet dreams." She inserted the syringe into my arm and the liquid instantly started burning m the inside of my arm, all I heard was an evil laugh and everything turned black.

**Ooooooh! What happened to Tori? Yay! They found Cat, but she's in intensive care :O And yay! Beck and Jade have settled their fight! **

**Till next time my little chinchillas! Look them up, they're adowable!**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx :)**


	14. Mister God, i'm scared :(

**Hiiiiii! Only 2 reviews :( **

**Well I have a few shout-outs to make so, here it goes!**

**Jazzy2297**

**Cabbie fan 101**

**Jeremy Shane, even though he INSULTED Bade! Ugggh!**

**Daydream kid**

**Chasing Midnight!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious...**

**Cat's pov**

Earlier this morning

_I was in the car, with the extremely cute guy I had just met earlier with the sparkly eyes!_

_We were just driving down the wilderness roads, listening to the radio which was playing really boring country music!_

_I hate country music, and I don't hate a lot of things._

_The speed of his driving is getting faster and faster, making me dizzier and dizzier, he turns on a faster song, electro pop I think._

_My head is spinning and I can't see anything, everything is just a blur._

_"Good bye Cat..." He whispers before jumping out of the car which seems to have no break, I try to get my vision back to normal but it stays hazy and the next thing i know the car explodes and I am thrust to the ground, leaving me in pure darkness._

_ Mister God, i'm scared._

**Jade's pov**

Well lets get something straight, I _hate _hospitals.

Do you wanna know why?

Because hospitals are full of nurses and nurses provide people with false hope and that icky sickly sweet smile that's supposed to make you feel better but actually makes you wanna puke.

Some slutty nurse with hideous pink lipstick and long black hair has just walked by with some tray of green liquid, creepy much?

Suddenly my lunch wants to throw up all over this _lovely_ waiting room so now, I find myself running to the bathroom, trying to keep my vomit in my mouth.

I _fianlly _reach the ladies bathroom and thrust the door open with a shove from my elbow, I push open a cubicle and start emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

My hair is sticking to my face, much to my annoyance, and the baggy sleeves of my shirt are only blocking the toilet, providing very little space for me to puke. I suddenly feel somebody pulling my hair back and rubbing my back soothingly as I carry on puking, yeah Jade, now you look _real _tough.

After what feels like two hours, I finally stop puking and I turn around to find Beck standing in the doorway of the cubicle, holding a wet rag and some water.

"Figured you might need this." He says, smirking that smirk that I find a little bit attractive.

He takes my hand and walks me out of the cubicle and stops by the marble sinks to dab the lukewarm rag on my face. I feel a little calmer now as Beck pulls me into his arms, I inhale his scent, his musky cologne filling my nose, my favourite scent.

"You okay now baby?" He asks me, holding me arms length and looking me up and down. I nod meekly then I feel a tear running down my cheek, one, then two, then three and then I don't have any more time to count my tears because Beck is pulling me closer, close enough to sob into his shirt and get a little mascara on his undershirt.

"Oh, my god B-beck, i-i'm s- so s-sorry!" I say inbetween sobs and he just hugs me tighter muttering sweet nothings into my hair.

"Shhhhh, it's okay baby girl, i'm here for you, Cat's back and it's all gonna be fine." he whispers softly into my ear whilst rocking me slowly back and forth.

"HEY! Beck, Jade," Andre suddenly bursts into the bathroom, panting from running.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Beck asks Andre, still rocking me back and forth.

"It's Tori she's, she's gone." Andre says, still panting.

Beck and I just stare at each other, wide eyed and eyes full of fear.

**Tori's pov**

I wake up from someone violently hitting me with a chair, I grogilly sit up and rub my eyes, confused at my surroundings.

"It's about time that bitch woke up!" The blonde nurse snapped at the two men standing next to her.

"It's not our fault miss, you gave us instructions to put approximately 7mg of sleeping drug in the substance." Says the one to her left, he had black hair like becks but it was jet black and he had deathly white skin with light green eyes, he looked like someone from a fairytale

"Oh, so your actually daring to blame this all on me?" The blonde screeched, glaring at the fairytale guy, her eyes turning a shade dangerously close to black.

"Carrie, calm down baby." The guy to the right says to her. He has mousse colored hair with bright blue eyes, his skin is slightly tanned and he has a bit of muscle on his arms, macho.

He came up to the blonde, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"No PDA ON WORK!" She spat at the macho who appeared to be her boyfriend.

He pulled his arms away from his girl immediately and stood back at the position to the blonde's right.

"So, I believe _you_ are Tori Vega? Hmmm skinny girl?" The blonde comes up to me, raising her eyebrows, waiting for my response.

"Um, yeah, so er, who are you?" I stammer. The fairytale boy makes that throat cutting motion with his hands, and the blonde lets out an evil laugh, she comes close to my face, no less than an inch away from my face.

"Never, ask me that again, otherwise we are gonna have some _serious _problems, kay?" She threatens me, the she pulls out a silver knife, admiring it's shining beauty before lunging towards me and stabbing me in the stomach.

I scream, grimacing from the pain, the tears pricking at my eyes. I can feel my own blood on my hands, it feels warm, thick and runny. I can feel my own flesh, it's all mushy and it's making me feel sick just thinking of it.

"Goodbye Tori, no more questions, eh?" She whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, making me shake a little.

The door slams and all I hear is the lock click and I have fallen into a sleep or a coma again.

_Hello, old friend._

**Hiiiii! Did you enjoy the chapter? Well, you've found out that the kidnapper for Tori was, drum roll please, CARRIE! She's evil, I know, buet hey, if you're a kidnapper you _would _be evil! Stay tuned! Hugs and kisses,**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx**


	15. Forever and always )

**Hiiii! No reviews yet for chapter 14 :( but it don't matter, I feel like writing! Enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious babe ;) xx**

**Robbie's pov**

"Hey, um I was wondering where Cat Valentine is being held at the moment?" I asked the brunette nurse at the reception desk to 'Hollywood community hospital'.

"She's in intensive care, room 1109, floor 2." She smiled at me with bright blue eyes then got back to her paperwork.

I walked through the double-doors and walked into the dull lift, it smelt of strawberries, I frowned and turned around to see a black haired nurse with brown, nearly black, eyes and a very _skimpy _outfit. She popped her gum and winked at me, before pushing the trolley out of the elevator and ontot he first floor.

"Stopping at : Second floor, WARDS: Fractures, chemotherapy, theaters: 1, 2, 5 and 8, Intensive care and Stomach." The elevator lady spoke.

_Well, that's my call, let's do this!_

As I stepped out of the elevator, the lights were even brighter, there were gurnies being wheeled about frantically, cries of pain from the fractures ward and weeping people by the intensive care ward. The walls were white, just plain, clean, pure white. Nothing more, nothing less. The floors were a clear, white with little royal blue specks splatted all over. There were signs everywhere though, little signs that pointed you in the directions of your loved ones, I looked at the slip of paper the lady at the desk had given me.

WARD COLOR: INTENSIVE CARE- RED.

Red, the color of blood. Pain and death and grief was the emotion that red bought in the hospital. So Cat's ward color was red, hmm, interesting.

I saw a gurnie being wheeled out of chestnut, brown double doors with a single red stripe painted at the top of the doors. There was a little girl, no older than ten, lying limp in the rusty gurnie. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale as the snow that falls on a bitter, winter morning. Her chocolate brown hair was spread around her and it traveled down all the way to her hips, She was very bony, almost like a skeleton, her body looked drained and you could see the bones to her thighs and shins.

_Anorexia._

I took a deep breath and opened the double doors to the Intensive care ward. There was a desk sitting on the right-hand side of the entrance and slumped on the face of the desk, was a blonde nurse with ruffled hair and olive skin. I walked up and rang the bell and in an instant she sprang up. She looked up at me and smiled, tiredly rubbing her earthy brown eyes.

"Late night shifts-eh? How can I help you?" She blinked at me innocently, waiting for a response.

"I'd like to know where Caterina Valentine is being held please."

She typed in a few things on her computer and smiled brightly, still focused on the screen when she'd found an answer.

"Room 13, single room, she's sleeping, she'll wake up soon." She chirped happily and went to look through some cabinets for some folders. I'd assume she'd finished talking to me, so I walked down the blinding white corridors, looking out for room 13.

The door to room thirteen was a murky grey color and the only bit of decoration on it was a singke red stripe which was painted on the top of the door. The number 13 was painted in bold font on a wooden board which hung next to the hideous door by a single string and a rusty gold pin.

I slowly pushed open the door open to reaveal a girl I didn't know, a girl who I had lost, a girl who had no spirit as she lay motionless on the creaky hospital bed. I sat down next to her on a royal blue armchair and took her small, pale hand in mine. I just stared at her for ten minutes, slowly soaking up her new appearance.

Her skin was paler, almost as white as the bedsheets she was curently lying on, her cheeks no longer had that rosy tinge to them. She was very skinny, like a small bag of bones. Kind of an anorexic appearance to me, but i knew it was just that the kidnappers had just starved her.

_Those bastards!_

The only thing that hadn't changed from her appearance was her vibrant red hair, which I loved so much.

Even as she lay there, looking kind of anorexic, pale as snow, with grey bags under her eyes, she still looked gorgeous.

I slowly leant down and pressed a kiss to her rosy red lips, she tasted sweet as sugar, litterally, I slowly pulled away, and smelt her hair, even after six months of being held hostage, her hair still had that strawberry fragrance to it.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, to reaveal the most breathtaking hazel brown eyes, her grim face broke into a beaming smile. The light to her face had just come swimming back in and she looked nearly herself again.

"Robbie!" She sqealed as she tightly wrapped her arms around my neck, she nuzzled her face into my neck as I held on tightly to her waist, savouring her sweet fruity scent.

"Robbie, did you, just, k-kiss me?" Her eyes looked all innocent and they were staring straight into my green ones, I took a small gulp and answered her.

"Ya know what Cat, I think I did."

"Robbie, do you love me?" Her face looked angelic, her face awaiting for an answer.

"Yes Cat, from the here to the moon, till the world ends, forever and always." I smiled at her, taking her hands into mine, they fitted together perfectly.

She smiled that beautiful smile and kissed me again, and this time I heard the fireworks, felt the burning sensation in my stomach, but the happiest thing I could think of, was that she was kissing me back.

_Yes Caterina Valentine, I will love you, forever and always._

**So that was for all of my awesome Cabbie fans! I just watched the Hunger games and I am kind of too young to watch it but screw that thought!  
It's a really awesome movie and you should really check it out! Also, after this story, I will be doing another one (Duh!). It's definately gonna have Bade in it and Cabbie and Tandre so yeah, but do you think it would be a good story if the gang were all secret agents? I dunno! Please R&R! Cookies if you do!**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx ;)**


	16. Read this :) JK

**I'm really sorry guys but I have lost inspiration to write this story, I'm going to stop writing.  
Just Kidding! Tell me if you fell for that, lol. I lurve teasing you huys, anyways is this chapter 16?**

**Jade's pov**

My hearts racing as we speed down the corridors, whizzing past nurses wheeling sick patients and doctors telling families about their loved ones. The world is flying past me and although my body is asking me to stop, my mind is telling me to run, to run as fast as I can. Is this what it's like having an adrenaline rush? Or am I slowly going mad? All I am hoping to see is the smiling face of Miss Vega greet me as I open the doors to her own 'special' ward.

After what seems like ages, we finally get to her room. It's empty but you can tell that somebody has occupied it from the mess around us. The bed sheets were ruffled, it seems she got out of bed rather uncomfortably to leave the sheets like that. Her crystal clear glass of water was on the ground in a million pieces, water flowing out making a small pond on the cold marble floor. The white roses we had gotten her for her recovery were lying limply on the ground, a few stray petals scattered around them.

I punched the shiny red to call the doctor and in an instant, the nurse came rushing in, slipping on the water that was previously in the shattered mess of the broken glass. Beck quickly knelt down to help her and she slowly stood, gaping at the mess of a ward we were in.

"Wha- what happened here?" She whispered, placing a shaking hand on the top of her head and running it through her glossy chestnut locks, whilst putting the other equally shaking hand on the bedside rail to steady herself. Her forest green eyes scanning the room for any clues that could tell us of what had happened in here.

"That's what we were trying to figure out." Andre replied, placing a comforting hand on her small shoulder. The nurse turned around checking us over with her eyes, trying to remember us from Tori's many visitors. Suddenly, her eyes lit up like a lightbulb, making her dark green eyes turn a glowing emrald color.

"Your Andre!" She says jumping up and down, squealing with excitement over remembering his name. She points to Beck smiling a friendly smile.

"Your Beck!" Then she points to me, placing her small, dainty hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes.

"And you, are Jade. Tori was excited that you and her were finally friends!" She lets out another small squeal and squeezes my shoulders before letting go and picking up the reamins of the roses.

I do remember that nurse. She had glossy, chestnut wavy hair that fell down onto her shoulders and forest green eyes that rarely turned a glowing shade of emerald. She had pale white skin, much like mine and a very skinny frame. She wore a pale blue uniform of a baggy short sleeved short which came down to her mid thighs and pale blue pants that were cut of at the ankles. She had a little ID badge pinned onto the breast pocket of her shirt.

"So, we never got to know your name. Tell us." I ask, she just smiles and replies.

"I'm nurse Callahan, but you can call me Jodie!" Hmmm, Jodie Callahan. Not a bad name for a kid like that.

"So, when did you last see Tori?" She asks us in a serious tone, making me raise my eyebrows as she pulls out a detectives notebook in the shade of a warm purple.  
" Um, about three days ago." Beck answers, taking my hand in his and leading me out of the room. I think he can sense that I can't take this any longer. How thoughtful.

"I'm sorry." I whimper, a tear rolling down my cheek. Beck just pulls me into his arms and rocks me from side to side.

"It's okay baby. Shhhh, don't cry Jade baby." He holds me at arms length, wiping my tears back with his thumb before pulling me back into his chest.

" Sorry about your shirt, I think I ruined it." He chuckles lightly, rubbing my back soothingly before replying.

"It's just a shirt Jade, I've got millions."

"I should know, I did go to like a gazzilion shops with you to buy them." I smile into his chest as he lays his chin on top of my head.

"That's my girl. _My Jade._" I just wish I could stay here forever in his arms. Talking about stuff, blocking out the whole world. But I gues life just doesn't work that way.

"Beck, Jade, I have news." A voice comes from behind us, we turn around to see Jodie drumming her fingers against the small notepad.

"We're ready, tell us." Beck says, pulling away only to wrap his arm around my waist.

" Tori, she's been kidnapped," My heart stops as my eyes widen, _who would do that to sweet old Tori Vega who has everything she could possibly want and need?_

" And the kidnapper has left this for us." She hands us a small lined piece of paper that has been folded up. Beck unfolds it and reads it out aloud.

_"Well finally, you've found my letter_

_But don't get excited the news isn't any better_

_You may be smart, but not smart enough_

_To beat my amazing plan cough, cough_

_This is simple, all you have to do._

_Is follow the notes which will give you a clue._

_And where the clues are hidden, their will be a suprise._

_Which will be so amazing, you'll cover your eyes._

_So, let me tell you the first clue._

_And then, well you know what to do :)_

_Follow the route where a sick man should go._

_If he has little monsters stuck in his throat._

_By a location covered in blue._

_That, my friend is where you'll find my first clue."_

**Ha ha! Did you enjoy that my fellow bunnies? Hope you had an awesome 2012! Heres to 2013! Soz I haven't updated in a long time. I just hoped you would enjoy my lovely little message that ryhmed from Carrie :) I called the nurse Jodie in honour of my friend Chasing Midnight! Bye my little bunnies xxx**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx**


	17. Why is he back?

**Hiiiii guys! I got a pet on saturday! Well, two new pets really! Two adorable Chinese dwarf hamsters are now living in a cage right next to where I am typing this (In my bedroom). They are adorable! You HAVE to google them! This is the best January gets I guess :3**

**Cat's pov**

I can't believe it, he just kissed me! Robbie Shapiro, the guy with the beautiful, curly hair and shiny green eyes and the most AMAZING personality has just KISSED me!

I must look stupid right now, I bet i'm staring at his eyes with this weird dreamy look plastered on my face. Dorky or what? I DID feel the fireworks and I DID feel my heart racing and the explosion in my stomach! Now I know what all these teenage drama-queens are talking about! I feel love!

He's playing with my hair now, twirling it around his pale finger, observing its redness and flowery scent, feeling its silky softness and hopefully feeling just as in love with me as I am with him.

"Cat, you look so pale, are you okay?" At the sound of his words I quickly examine my arm to find that it's paper white and now has goosebumps all over it. I can see the scars of when Carrie hit me, she cut me too, I bet she had a lot of fun, can't really say the same for me, eh?

The scars, the thick, grey-ish lines that run horizontally down my arm. The bruises, the assortment of the green, purple and grey splotches painted onto my skin. The memories, the dark, blurry images that come into my nightmares, my visions, every time I close my eyes, her silhouette, her golden blonde hair and the blood-red streak, her dark, dark brown, nearly black, eyes. They all haunt me, they make me cry and scream and break things. I feel as if i'm in a cardboard box and I can't get out. I feel like I'm trapped in this terrible nightmare and I want to wake up NOW.

**Robbie's pov**

A single tear runs down her paper white face, leaving a shiny path behind it. The tear multiplies into a flash flood, but she does not move. That is what worries me. She's shaking now. Her tiny frame is struggling to overcome the massive earthquake erupting in her body. I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her, to stop her from shaking, to soothe her, but it doesn't work. Her eyes are trained on a picture on the wall. A simple white rose with a forest green stalk and water droplets sprinkled on it's petals. Why would that scare her?

She climbs up off the bed, and darts for the door, trying to push it open. But it doesn't budge.

"Cat, Cat, stop, come here." I beg her, she doesn't listen, she's against the locked door, trying to push it open with her fragile body. I slowly walk up to her and wrap my arms softly around her waist, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as the anger and sadness cools inside of her.

I carry her back to her bed and gently lower her on to it, I stroke her hair until her breathing returns to normal and her body stops shaking.

"Robbie?" She still doesn't look at me, she's staring blankly out of the window, watching the rain as it patters on to the clear glass windows of the room, the windows open, making her hair fly in the bitter February wind.

"Yeah Kitty?"

"Don't ever leave me, please?"

"I would never do that Cat, never."

"And...keep Carrie away from me?"

"Always, she'll never hurt you again Cat."

She turns to look at me as soon as I say this. She suddenly jumps into my arms and starts sobbing, so I just sit there, on the pale bed sheets, holding the sobbing broken girl in my arms.

"I love you so much Cat."

**Tori's POV**

I wake up to a sticky layer of bed sheets under me and my hand inside of my body.

_Wait, ewwwwwww!_

I quickly pull my hand out of my gaping wound and wipe the blood off of my hand with a clean bit of the bed sheets.

I stand up and pace around the large room for a minute. We're not in the basement of the Hospital anymore.

Surrounding me are four pristine white walls, they almost glow with light. There's the bed I was sleeping earlier, with the sticky, crimson bed sheets still laid out on it. A small window showing darkness and a long, vertical mirror with a gorgeous vintage frame. I walk over to the mirror and stare at myself in it. My hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, the area around my disgusting wound has been cleaned and has a bandage around it and I am left in my black bra and panties. I turn and see an oak closet and pull open the gold handles to find a white, translucent night-robe that came down to my mid-thighs. I slowly slid it on, tying the silky white belt around my waist.

I find a white door with a golden handle and quickly pull it open, expecting Carrie or that gorgeous green-eyed boy to be here, but they're not. I spot a flight of carpeted stairs that leads to a soft landing with a beige carpet, there are five doors, two on the left, two on the right and one right across from me. I check the first room on the left, it has a white fluffy carpet, a single bed with baby blue sheets and a white pillow, a small oak closet and a picture of a white rose. In the second room there's a baby blue carpet, a single bed with teal sheets and a teal pillow with silver embroidery stitches and a window but there was nothing but darkness through it. The first room on the right has a lilac carpet with a double bed covered in magenta sheets embroided with gold and silvery threads and four amethyst pillows with streaks of sparkling silver running through them. The second room on the right has oak floorboards, a beige rug, a mahogany coffee table and two light brown couches adorned with spring green and dark brown cushions. There were also white cushions with a brown floral pattern sitting on the couch too. On the table, there was a vase, filled with white roses, sprinkled with drops of water, stems covered in prickly thorns and spiked leaves.

I finally walk into the last room.

Nothing.

Floors made of timber, timber walls and guess what? A timber staircase. No windows in this room, so I decided to walk up the stairs and find out what was there. I found a small brown attic door, but it didn't lead to an attic.

I pulled myself through the small door and climbed on to the wooden boards. The sun was shining, the sky was blue but the floor was rocking and the air smelt salty, oh my...

I'M ON A BOAT?

I walk around a corner but soon I trip over something. I look for what it could have been and scream because there, lying right in front of me, is the fairytale boy, lying with five stab wounds and a puddle of blood running from his head.

I quickly run over to him, I bend down and shake him, i'm shouting and screaming by now but it's no use.

He's dead. The puddle's dry, the wounds are flaking and he's starting to rot. The boy I think I loved is lying limp and lifeless, looking a grim grey colour.

Why me?

"Tori, oh Victoria Vega, finally, I can see you. Turn around though, I want to see your pretty face." I hear a soft voice from behind me, two arms wrap around my waist and wet slimy lips touch my neck.

_Double ewwwwww!_

I quickly turn around and kick the guy off, he quickly gets up, picks me up roughly and takes me back down to the bedroom with the lilac carpet. He pins me down on to the bed, breathing heavily through the ski mask, a tight grip on to my arms.

"Tori, I've been waiting for you, do you know what you've done to me?"

He pulls off the ski mask and then in a split second pins my arms down on to the bed again. I can't believe this. Is this real. Is this all a joke?! Why does he want me? And more importantly, why is he back when I specifically told him to stay away from me, to walk away and to never come back when I pushed him out the front door that night. But why is he back?

"Danny?"

* * *

**Ha ha! I bet you were'nt expecting that were you? So yeah, I know the top bit says I got my hamsters just like now, but Iwas lazy and didn't update this for quite a while and now it's april so um, yeah. Anywayzz, it's my birthday on the 13th and I am excited! Hope you enjoyed the chapter my hyper squirrells! R&R but no flames pwease! You can have Avan Jogia if you review( Or if you're a boy you can have Liz, ur pick x)**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx**


	18. Their Angel xxx

**Heey! Please don't kill me! I know, it's taken me ages, but, here is the final chapter! 17, I think?**

* * *

**Present day**

They're sitting there, around the heap of flowers, a kaleidoscope of colours in the middle of darkness. The happiness in a pool of sorrow. She turns to look at him, his eyes all puffy, his chocolate skin glistening with tears.

_Oh, my poor little boy. She thinks._

_He really loved her._

There's a raven haired girl and her tan boyfriend sitting next to them. Dark, grey bags stand out from her porcelain skin, from under her eyelids. His eyes are sad, like a lost puppy's, the bags under his eyes are barely visible, but you can still see them. The redhead weeps from under her boyfriend's arm, his glasses fogging up, tissues in one hand, necklace in the other. Of course, they would be there, the loud and vain teenager remained quiet, hair limp and dull, like her facial expression. She wore a long black dress with black ballet slippers, nothing at all like she usually wore. The mother and father weeped, laying down a photo of their beloved daughter, and a single white rose. Because she was simple, yet so beautiful.

When they've all laid down their gifts and the candles are lit, it finally hits them.

And boy does it hit them hard.

Because she's dead. Their angel of radiance, optimism, selflessness and beauty, has died.

R.I.P

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

_**2 days ago**_

_"Get off of me!" I scream, kicking and flailing about, trying to push him off of the bed._

_"Oh, Tori, innocent, little Victoria Anna Vega, you're gonna love what i'm gonna do to you." He whispers, using his rough hand to stroke my cheek._

_I slap him, hard._

_"Ahh! YOU LITTLE B****!"_

_He slaps me across the face, harder, and roughly slings me over his shoulder, his shoulder bone digging into my abdomen. He walks up the landing and into the room straight across from the top of the stairs, the timber room. He walks up the metal stairs, knocking my knee with his leg when he walks, and then reaches the oak trapdoor and chucks me onto the deck, hoisting himself up second later. _

_A few yards away, there's a small, marble pillar, coloured a dusty grey. He pins me to it, and ties me down to it with rope and wire, for extra security he says. I stare up at him, his eyes are no longer warm and loving like they were when we were dating, they're more cold and unforgiving._

What have I done.

You stupid, stupid girl.

_"Danny, what happened to you, you've changed." I croak, my voice barely audible._

_"You killed me, that's what happened Tori." he turns to look at me and then turns straight back again._

_"Wha-what?"_

_He sets a black lump in the middle of the deck, and set it to two minutes._

_Oh, yes, I know what this is._

_"And now, I will kill you." He walks straight up to me, and unties the rope and the wires, I rub my wrists and turn to look at him._

_"Danny, it doesn't have to end like this."_

_"That's what you said, you always said that, but no, now, it's my turn."_

_"Danny please, what did I do?!" I'm begging now, begging for my life._

_"You left me, I found a girl, you kissed me, she left me and then you left me all alone. I love you Tori!"_

_"I-I love you too. I'm so sorry Danny, I know now, i wanna be with you!"_

_I crash my lips against his, feeling the fireworks, that spark. I didn't think that I felt this way about him, always thought it was revolt and disgust._

_Man I was wrong._

_"Victoria Anna Vega, I love you, and I am so so sorry, forgive me for this." He's pleading, begging me, but why?_

_"Why Danny?"_

_"Because," He looks down to the ground and then looks back up again before saying,"because I can't stop the bomb. We're gonna die Tori!"_

_I can't help but look at him with pitiful eyes, I entwine our hands together, lacing my fingers with his._

_"If we die, we die...together." I state, firmly._

_I wrap my arms around his neck and breathe in his scent, oh, I only just wish that I could be with him here._

_5...4...3...2...1_

_That's when the bomb went off, that's when I was swallowed by the light._

And that's the story, of how I died.

* * *

**Present day (again)**

So, they sit there, weeping. Trying to forget why they're sitting there, and hold eachother.

Beacause after all, that's all we've got.

_Victoria Anna Vega- July 16th 1996-February 2nd 2013_

* * *

**Ten years later,**

Beck and Jade were proud to announce the birth of a healthy baby boy- Naythan Alexander Oliver. 21st August 2020

He has Jade's porcelain skin, Beck's big brown puppy eyes and his dad's awesome hair. He loves race cars and has a whole collection.

Cat and Robbie had a gorgeous little girl- Anna-Marie Lucie Shapiro. 27th April 2019

She has Cat's natural wavy chestnut hair and Robbie's eyesight. Eeek! She's a cheeky little girl but loves to read books and write stories.

Andre and his wife, Kristine had a lovely baby girl- Annika Suzanna Harris.

She was born on the 15th May 2021, with forest green eyes, like her mothers, and light brown skin, long curly dark brown hair and has a knack for music and a talent for the piano in particular.

Beck and Jade then had another child, this time a girl- Sofia Lilly Oliver.

Born on the 17th June 2022, with blue-green eyes, tan skin and awesome long, brown, shiny locks. She likes singing and camping in RV's.

_Yes, they had all gotten on with their lives, but they still remember the little angel, and they'll someday, tell their children about her. Yes, she'll be a legend._

_A beautiful legend._

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys didn't get confused back there! So there you have it, that is the ened of Coming home! Thankyou for every review and every view, I really appreciate it! **

**Lots and lots and lots of love,**

**XXXJaiydenXXX**


End file.
